


Sunshower

by cirruscitrus



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Historical Fantasy, M/M, Reincarnation, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27522595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cirruscitrus/pseuds/cirruscitrus
Summary: To redeem a concealed sadness that was too great even the sun had to keep shining to hide it, a fox spirit ascended to the sky to make sure one's prayer be granted.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24
Collections: Challenge #10 — Surprise Surprise





	Sunshower

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : This story was built by mixing and borrowing pieces of Chinese, Japanese, and Korean folklore plus K-Drama My Girlfriend is a Gumiho. Please understand that no offense was intended towards original folklore and work. Thank you :)
> 
> ♩ Lee Sun Hee - Fox Rain

144 BCE during Zhenfan Commandery of the Han dynasty, Park Hoo Joon was one of few Korean Lords who was set to marry a noble lady in order to strengthen the Korean people power under Chinese colonies.

One day when he was hunting in the forest, he stumbled upon a wounded red fox. The animal was so enthralling that he had no heart to leave it in pain. He decided to bring it home.

Everyday he’d tend to its wound, feed the creature, and just stare admiring its beauty. Sometimes when it was in deep sleep, he carefully stroked its surprisingly soft furs.

As the wound got healed, the red fox started to get more familiar with its capturer. Hoo joon didn't expect a ruckus to disturb his weekly patrol in the market and found a red fox making mess out of several merchants’ goods.

There was an indescribable moment when Hoo Joon’s eyes met with the mischievous red fox's. Everything, the spacetime, felt like stood still between them. Seeming to finally find what it’s been looking for, the red fox dropped a wrap of soybean curd from his sharp teeth’s grip then walked on its paws towards the Lord.

“It’s alright everyone. He’s my friend.”

Since then, they became inseparable. The red fox would follow Hoo Joon everywhere even the noble lady got jealous of its ability to soften the Lord’s heart. Surely no one could get Hoo Joon cooed and bumped anyone's nose like he did to the fox. Until war erupted in the South and Hoo Joon had to quickly marry his suitor to make sure his family line continues. It was decided the marriage should take place three days before Hoo Joon went to war. And it was decided he’d return the red fox to where it was found months ago.

The night before his marriage, Hoo Joon had a very odd beautiful dream. In his dream he was hunting, but instead of stumbling upon a wounded fox, he met with a bewitching man lying on the forest floor, not even a single fabric covering his alluring body. As Hoo Joon crouched down to look closer, the beautiful man smiled then got up. His palms felt so soft on both side of Hoo Joon’s sturdy cheeks. Like it’s a common thing to do, the man brought their noses to touch then whispered, “thank you.”

The next day, Hoo Joon carried the fox to the forest. It was a bright sunny day, yet he felt like there were storms raging inside him. He just realized the fox had a pair of downturn eyes. He hated that he just realized that. And he hated that the red fox looked sad. Be reminded of his dream, Hoo Joon instinctively cupped the fox's face. In lieu of bringing their nose to touch, he kissed the animal’s snout while praying to different Gods of one wish as his goodbye.

Hoo Joon got married that sunny afternoon with a bizarre rain falling from the sky. At the same time, to redeem a concealed sadness of a soul that was too great even the sun had to keep shining to hide it, a fox spirit ascended to the sky then became a celestial fox.

+++

2020 was indeed a tough year for everyone. But Baekhyun felt like his 2020 was somehow tougher than everyone’s, especially his oblivious, stupid friend, Park Chanyeol.

What did he say again? _“She’s pretty isn’t she? Should I date her?”_ Pretty my ass, Baekhyun rolled eyes in his head. Even Chanyeol’s mom said Baekhyun is the prettiest friend of Chanyeol. Why can’t her son see that too? Having a decade of crush on his childhood friend was exhausting.

“Where're you going?” Baekhyun whined, unhappy Chanyeol’s lap got replaced by real pillow.

“Ssh! I'll sneak in the kitchen to get another soybean curd. We have to place it in the shrine before mom finds out. You should stop eating that every time you see it, Baek. What are you really, a fox spirit?”

Baekhyun just pouted and whispered, “Your parents are the weird ones. Who even have a shrine to worship fox deity in their house these days?”

“Really? You want my dad to make you sit for hours again to listen to the fox tale?”

At that, Baekhyun made a horrific expression.

It’s been more than 30 minutes but Chanyeol had not yet back to his room. Bored without the taller, Baekhyun went downstairs to check on him only to find Chanyeol’s mom in the kitchen.

“Hi mom,”

“Baekhyunie? You’re here? I thought it was you who were waiting in the playground.”

“The playground?”

“Chanyeol said he’s meeting someone in the playground. I thought it’s you sweety.”

Curious, Baekhyun jogged to the playground near Chanyeol’s house to see whom Chanyeol was seeing. His heart dropped when he saw the same girl on Chanyeol’s phone standing before his crush, all shy and awkwardly handsome.

He didn't want to disturb but also didn't want to leave them alone, thus he hid under the slide. The more he waited the more sad he felt as he imagined one day Chanyeol would marry that girl. His heart ached so much he couldn't help crying. As his tears fell, drizzle started pouring despite the sun was shining so bright.

He hugged his knees as he let more tears fell, until someone crouched down next to the slide.

“Yah, stop crying. Look, told you a sunshower always happens whenever you cry.”

Baekhyun sniffled, quickly wiped his tears using the back of his hand and Chanyeol just chuckled, pulling Baekhyun out of his hiding place.

“Why are you crying again this time?”

“Fine, you can date her. But you've promised to marry me when we're grown up. Don't you dare forget it.” His glassy downturn eyes tried to glare as scary as they could.

Chanyeol bursted into laughter, poking Baekhyun's nose, “Baekhyunie, you want soybean curd?”

+++

_“May our souls be_ _met again and tangled as one_ _”_

**Author's Note:**

> Never have I thought I could be this brave inserting fantasy element into my work. Srsly, thank you so much for somewhat bringing this out of me, tinysparks! Love you mods so much :( and dear readers, honestly, if you've finished reading without listening to Fox Rain, do re-read while listening to the song! Haha


End file.
